twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurlenanth Kinsa
Aurlenanth Kinsa is the Queen Alpha of the Direan Republic and ruler of the capitol planet of Vera-Dirus. She oversees all affairs of the nation among the three dominant breeds and is the final word in the passing of laws and decrees. Her rise came as the result of the death of her husband King Garunth during the Pack Wars which had ravaged the planet for forty years. Known best for reforming social structure of the race and her personal belief in the "Right to Aspire". Her means in achieving those goals often makes her in the eyes of Solterran and Atlantian diplomats as an aggressive leader. Aurlenanth is known for her hard-line tactics and politics concerning affairs at home and on other worlds since First Contact. She is a fully capable leader and breaks conventional rules in a male-dominated power culture. Development Queen Kinsa is one of the many Direan characters that was created after Seleki Mecki and where she came from in order to further develop her origin. Typical a leader should be far stronger than the first character. The first version was done by the artist known as LordSnape and it was a simplistic design without any special features and later a version by Angel Ureal who further represents what she would look like. With much bigger muscles and a all-white pelt. In 2015, after much years of lacks in development, a new revised version of Kinsa has been made by Toughset and is now the current version henceforth. This was also in long anticipation of her appearance in the 2013 co-written novel Song of a Soldier with Jon Giest. Biography A Reluctant Successor Aurlenanth is a distant relative of the Kinsas who are part of the Twin Moons Clan, the founders of the nation when they were still young and developing in the dark days of the abandonment age. Being the only female sibling in a family of larger and stronger males does made her timid in her actions and desires to become something more than what the current society at the time could only allow her to. In her time, it was not easy to move up in Direan society. Much like society during the Sengoku Jidai era of Japan. The three breeds are locked into a caste-like system where there is little to absolutely no social mobility among them. Great Direans were born leaders in various levels regardless of competence, Verians were society builders, meaning scientists, artists, entertainers and general subjects and Titans, the largest and strongest of the three were locked into just being defenders and fighters. It has been this way until the death of the last member of the Sagadon clan, Queen Alpha Wyndra that the Kinsas of the Twin Moons Clan ascend to the throne as per her wishes. The new reign of the Kinsas also puts Aurlenanth into the role of the ruler at least not until the next few decades, until then she learned the lay of the land as princess. Rule by Brothers Aurlenanth is also the sister to two much older siblings, Bruual and Thanaal Kinsa who were next in line to the current ruler of the Kingdom, King Vale. Aurlenanth had to tolerate the brother's constant bickering and fighting while Vale had to keep them from killing each other often by fighting them and beating them into submission, being stronger and more buff then they are while Aurlenanth was busily doing observations on Direan society and how it works. It would be at the age of 980 that King Vale died of a massive heart attack and the brothers ascend to the throne. There was a problem though, The two fight on who should rule completely unaware of what was brewing around them. Around that time, packs both current and dissolved began to form new clans with ideals that rule by strength not wisdom became the idea and the Arrogates came to be. Aurlenanth sees this as a potential problem since the Kinsas were progressive in eliminating the old ideals that slowly broke the people and put development in a state of stagnation for years. They believe that giving the people the right to aspire and doing away with the caste system would achieve that. But the young princess would not get that chance as long as Bruual and Thannal are at the helm. At long last however, Aurlenanth witnesses the progress of the brothers and decide to rule together, side-by-side into what was the first and only Diarchal reign of the Kingdom. But by then it would be too late to quell the fires of the rise of the Arrogates and their desires to take the power away from them. Love, Then War Meanwhile as the Brothers rule and the Arrogates are making their moves, Aurlenanth fell in love with a loner and a warrior from the Anthenall pack, Garunth. Much to the Clans's dismay of its members to mate with those outside. But she didn't care thanks in part to the deal of "knowing your place" is an afterthought. Meanwhile over the next few years, the Arrogate states of the Uldeer, Neoralis and the Volde clashed with each other through bombings, assassinations of high officials and constant in-fighting exposed the inability of the Kinsas and their two leaders. Aurlenanth had to bring the two into terms of what is happening around them and get them to prevent the incoming catastrophe of the three clans versus them and the pack-less wolves for control. By now the brothers are struggling to bring peace among the three clans and a newly married Aurlenanth can only brace herself for what will be her ascension to the throne after two tragedies fall in her life. Ascension by Catastrophe Kings Bruual and Thannal manage to hammer out a peace treaty with the newly formed nations as they watched take in the not-well-offs and low-lives of society under their wing in hopes that they will be powerful and prosperous but the Kinsas would only see that they are using them for their own purposes and solidify their power. However Aurlenanth has learned of the tragic news from her high council that the brothers were killed in an attack caused by the Neoralis and Uldeer clans. From that disaster, Aurlenanth and Garunth are now the ruling Alphas of the Kingdom. Only to face their first act against the state when the town of Daer, on the outskirts of the capitol city of Ethangrad was destroyed by a sinkhole bomb and in response, the Kinsas expelled the Neoralis and Uldeer clans (the Volde had later been absorbed into the Neoralis prior to the disaster at Daer) and have declared war. The War Queen Before and during the War of the Arrogates, King Garunth had mostly been in charge as granted by Queen Aurlenanth for his excellent battle skills and war strategies while she maintains her management with the people in this catastrophe of the war. From emergency services to managing the heavy weapons to strike against the incoming hordes. Meanwhile, she realizes that doing management while her husband is doing the fighting and planning prompts her to take up the sword and train, hard! For the next fifteen years, Aurlenanth learned the ways of the sword, gun and natural strength that has been in every Direan since. Even had to misfortune of being thrown headlong into one-on-one battles with Neoralis and Uldeer attackers in her diplomatic missions to ravaged cities across the planet. Overtime her already muscled body got even more stronger even out-sizing her husband's but Garunth didn't mind it for he still has to deal with managing the war. Her defining moment came in the 30th year of the war when due to the downfall of the Southeast provinces by the Uldeer and the capture of its commanding leaders. Aurlenanth has taken the role of "General Volitius", and led the forces for five years in the retaking of the southeast and rescue the commanders, by now she is a hardened warrior who the war has changed from the once peaceful woman who was under the shadow of two bickering brothers and a father whose dream of each Direan to be free struggles to keep. The Siege At the last years of the war, with the Uldeer the Neoralis was the last clan standing made what came to be called a "overwhelm rush" attack. That is where a series of timed, coordinated attacks designed to spread the forces resources too thin and make it easier for an attack. Over five-hundred strikes surround Ethangrad city leading to an all out thrust into the capital and into the palace where Garunth and Aurlenanth stayed. Thousands stormed the palace and the Kinsas ordered those who can't fight to evacuate and protect the rest of the siblings, the Kinsas were in a direct fight with the Neoralis and Garunth can only hold as much as he can until a rogue soldier came up from behind and stabs the King through the heart killing him. In her rage, Aurlenanth killed the rogue and hundreds of soldiers in her path until reinforcements came in and retake the palace. By then, the remaining forces finally surrendered and under a fierce order from the now only surviving ruler to take them away, they finally won and the Pack wars are on their way to be over in the 40th year. But the transition into peace was not going to be easy. Post-War Life With Vera-Dirus on the long road to reconstruction and a beshelved Aurlenanth now coming to the harsh reality of losing her husband and brothers to the war, now with only her younger siblings and members of her own clan in smaller numbers, having ether broken away or died in combat. Aurlenanth knows that radical changes must be made even if it means doing what in the past would be unthinkable. In a meeting with the council and the general public, Queen Aurlenanth addresses the people and made the announcements in what became known as he "Fall Decrees". From now on, the clan system is officially dissolved, while packs and clans can still be allowed to form, they will no longer be recognized by the society at large. She also made into law that every direan from the mightiest titan, small and downtrodden Verian, all the way to the Great who does not want to take a leadership role, the freedom of aspiration, the right of social mobility and the openness of the military to all direans, not just titans. Her final act was perhaps her most controversial and radical among the others. She ordered the total dissolution of the current government rule by a single leader and a formation of a new one by herself and a council of high lords and mistresses, elected from all walks of life and lead in more localized affairs nationally. Leaving the monarchy and the family with the power of interplanetary diplomacy and control of the national forces and be the symbols of the now formed Direan Republic. Queen Kinsa Today Today, Queen Kinsa remains as the current Queen Alpha of the Direan Republic along with her surviving family and former clan mates. Having the fortune of becoming the first leader in an age of first contact with their lost ancestors back on Earth with the Solterrans and the long road of amending the past acts of the Atlantians for abandoning them thousands of years ago. Other Info *Though she knows how to handle heavy ballistic weapons, she prefers more into hand-to-hand combat with knives, swords and blunt-force weapons. She demonstrates it against her fellow guards as a form of fighting practice and training. *Twice a year, as a show of public will and to consider herself a humble warrior, she goes into hand-to-hand combat to anyone who wants to challenge her. To some, it would be an honor to fight the queen alpha and lose but greater if she looses. Out of the 29 fights she poses, she only lost 3. *Is the first leader to open the Republic to trade with other space faring nations, including the Solterran Alliance. Other Media *2013: Song of a Soldier with Jon Giest Gallery RB-xmaurlenanth.gif|Iron Pumping Queen by Richard Bartrop TS-aurlenanth kinsa.jpg|Queen Alpha by Toughset Category:Interrealm Universe